carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Erzengel Sariel
thumb|220px|Sariel, der Wächter'''Sariel '''ist ein Erzengel und im Allgemein als Wächterengel und Vollstrecker bekannt. Wenn ein Engel gegen die Gesetze des Himmels verstößt, sucht Sariel die Schuldigen und bestraft sie. Als Wächterengel beschützte er die Unschuldigen. Er ist auch wie Raphael ein Heiler, was wohl ein Grund ist, weshalb er auch zum Wächterengel ernannt wurde Vergangenheit Sariel wurde von Gott geschaffen, nachdem Luzifer aus dem Himmel thumb|264px|Sariel vor seinem Fallverbannt wurde. Er sollte Luzifers Platz einnehmen und wurde zum Wächterengel ernannt. Von Gott wurde er dann zum Vollstrecker erhoben, welcher immer, wenn ein Engel gegen die Gesetze des Himmels verstößt, sie sinngemäß zu bestrafen. thumb|left|286px|Luzifer zieht Sariel in die HölleAls Sariel dann von den Erzengeln Michael und Raphael der Titel des Fürsten des inneren Kreises gegeben werden sollte, tauchte Luzifer aus der Hölle auf, um Rache zu nehmen. Deshalb nahm er Sariel in die Hölle mit, wo er ihn unendlichen Qualen aussetzt. Dass Michael nach Luzifer wieder einen Bruder verlor, wuchs seine Wut ins Unermessliche und drohte, den Himmel zu zerstören. Doch tauchte Gott auf, um ihnen die Erinnerung an Sariel zu nehmen und zu verhindern, dass der Himmel untergeht.thumb|248px|Sariel nach seiner Umwandlung Sariel wurde von Luzifer solange gefoltert, bis er in den Wahnsinn fiel und zum ersten Dämonen wurde, welcher als brennendes Skelett verunstaltet wurde. Als Luzifer ihn dann gegen Gott einsetzen wollte, konnte er ihn nicht kontrollieren und drohte ihn zu zerstören. So war er sich gezwungen, den Dämonen in die weitesten Tiefen der Hölle einzusperren. Persönlichkeit Er war ein gütiger und rechtschaffender Engel. Doch wenn jemand das Gesetz des Himmels bricht, kennt er keine Gnade und bestraft sie demnach. Als Wächterengel war es seine Aufgabe, über die Unschuldigen zu wachen,weil er wusste, dass das Leben heilig ist und beschützt werden muss. Doch als Er dann von Luzifer in die Hölle gezogen wurde, verfiel er dem Wahnsinn und wurde zum Ur-Dämon. Von da an war er bösartig. Doch ein Teil seiner Güte existiert weiter und will alles daran setzen, sein Dunkles Ich zu besiegen. Zugehörigkeit Sariel stand unter dem Befehl Gottes und war als Vollstrecker und Wächterengel zutätig. Später wurde er Fürsten im inneren Kreises ernannt. Als Wächterengel und Vollstrecker hatte er die Aufgaben, die Unschuldigen zu beschützen und die zu bestrafen, die gegen die Gesetze des Himmels verstoßen. Er ist als Erzengel sehr mächtig bzw. ist eben durch seine Fähigkeiten und Stärke einer. Handlungsverlauf Carry On 2 - Chaos and Error Als Connor im Käfig eingesperrt war, wollte Astaroth Rache an ihm und so pflanzten er und Luzifer den Ur-Dämon ein. Als Connor dann aus dem Käfig fliehen konnte, kamen bald die ersten Anzeichen und der Dämon kam zum Vorschein. Mit der Zeit gelangte er aber doch die Kontrolle über den Dämon und nutzt seine Stärken gegen das Böse In Kapitel 58 kommt ein blau-weiß leuchtender 'Dämon' zu Connor und sagt: "Ich bin nicht das, was ihr zu glauben scheint." und "Du musst sie überzeugen." Danach verschwindet er und lässt Connor mit all seinen Fragen zurück. Carry On 3 - Family remains Eines Nachts tauchte bei Connor ein weißes Licht auf, welches er entschied, zu verfolgen. Das Licht zeigte sich dann als der Dämon, welcher aber in einem blauen Feuer umhüllt war. Er stellte sich Connor als der Erzengel Sariel vor und erzählte von seinem Leben im Himmel und wie zum gefallenen Engel wurde. Connor will es sich nun zur Aufgabe machen, Sariel von seinem Schicksal zu erlösen und sein inneres Böses zu vernichten. Carry On 4 - Age of Gomorrha In Kapitel 5 hört Connor Sariel's Stimme, nachdem sich die Waywards sich getrennt haben. Sariel hatte sich vorerst im Hintergrund halten, dann erscheint er aber vor Connor. Er freut sich, dass die Waywards einen der "Göttermörder" gefunden haben und gibt Connor ein Erzengelsschwert aus seiner Jackentasche. Sariel ist der Meinung, das Schwert sei nötig, da die "Hölle auf Erden" ausbräche, wenn die Waffen erst einmal vereint sind. Sariel verschwindet. Carry On 5 - The beginning of the end Kategorie:Engel Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Gefallene Engel Kategorie:Unvollständig